civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
America (Washington)
America led by Washington is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using America (Roosevelt) gives Washington's America an alternate unique ability and building. Overview America The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it is vital to the world economy and balance of power). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. Washington George Washington was one of a group of remarkable men who lived in the American Colonies in the late eighteenth century. Although not as pugnacious as John Adams, as imaginative as Benjamin Franklin, or as brilliant as Thomas Jefferson, Washington had the capacity to lead, in war and in peace. He led the Continental Army to victory against extraordinary odds, and by so doing he led his country to independence. Dawn of Man Welcome President Washington! You lead the industrious American civilization! Formed in the conflagration of revolution in the 18th century, within a hundred years, the young nation became embroiled in a terrible civil war that nearly tore the country apart, but it was just a few short years later in the 20th century that the United States reached the height of its power, emerging triumphant and mighty from the two terrible wars that destroyed so many other great nations. The United States is a nation of immigrants, filled with optimism and determination. They lack only a leader to help them fulfill their promise. President Washington, can you lead the American people to greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The people of the United States of America welcome you. Defeat: The day...is yours. I hope you will be merciful in your triumph. Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with America (Roosevelt) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Emancipation Proclamation The Emancipation Proclamation is the collective name for two executive presidential orders issued by President Abraham Lincoln during the Civil War, declaring the emancipation of all slaves in the Southern United States. (This Decision is removed when Lincoln's America is installed, and adds the Draft the American Constitution decision)) Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be America * May only be enacted in the Industrial or Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Empire enters a Golden Age * "We Love The King Day" in all cities Draft the American Constitution We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be America * Must have researched Economics * Must not have already adopted an Ideology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Allows you to choose an Ideology (next turn) * Grants a free Social Policy The Louisiana Purchase In 1803 Napoleon of France was hard pressed for cash as he was set on a dream of European hegemony. He therefore offered the Louisiana Territory, a vast region between the Mississippi and the Rockies against a lump sum of 15 million dollars. The President and the Senate agreed and the United States nearly doubled its size. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be America * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Founded cities start with additional territory. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your blue jeans and listening to your Rock and Roll. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:United States